Malinois
by ThatGuy845
Summary: Having survived and thwarted a hostile takeover of the college he has been attending, former-Marine, Oscar Jackson finds himself locked within an FBI SWAT interrogation room. Waiting to be seen by three certain individuals, then and most important, a fourth. Following, he is given a choice: Return to his civilian life or be brought back into one he had thought left behind.


Malinois

Within a standard interrogation room, four chairs, 3 opposite of one, simple table and one-way mirror, sat a man that look as though he went through hell. His body covered in bruises and cuts. Dried blood and sweat stained his clothing of a dark blue, short-sleeved polyester shirt and brown 5.11 pants. A wound of some kind had ruined the fabric of the right thigh, it covered in an improvised bandage. Hair, including his facial of a well-trimmed goatee, a dirty blonde, was thick and sticky, unwashed with grime. His hands were calloused, this, along with his body, evidence of his strength training regimen. But a new edition were the knuckles being torn and cut; his fists being used in a more primal nature. All the while, upon his left ring finger sat just that, a ring; it still somehow keeping its silver hue. Around his neck, a piece of wood with a tiger carved into it, his fingers absently toying with it. His black boots looked standard in appearance, save for the front of the material being scuffed and scrapped. But underneath, traces of blood, bone and grey matter could surely be found if taken in for analysis.

This was the image set before two Operators of Team Rainbow, Gustave "Doc" Kateb and Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon. The two GIGN Operatives dressed in their standard kit, with the only thing not equipped being their headgear.

"Surprisingly calm, isn't he?" Twitch noted, watching with a fine-tooth comb.

"Yes," Doc concurred, before continuing, "Nonetheless, he should be in a hospital for his wound and ensuring he's in a healthy mental state. Not locked up. Especially after what he just went though." The younger of the two nodded, noting how Doc's empathy was already playing a role. But, she also knew this was the main reason he was brought in along with her. If Six, or Harry as he preferred to be called, was right, the two may bond quiet well.

"Rather surprised he hasn't touched the folder. I notice he keeps eyeing it, what with the image of him on it." A pause. "Then again, maybe he knows someone is watching him." Another. "Should we head in?"

"Not, yet. We're waiting for Eliza." Twitch took her gaze away from the young man for the first time.

"What for?"

"Seems the FBI isn't happy about what happened _after _he came out originally." Twitch raised an eyebrow. "They feel he jeopardized the lives of the remaining hostages."

"Despite saving them all?" She waited a beat. "Save for the one boy." Doc nodded.

"Indeed. They feel if he hadn't gone back in, he would still be alive and the FBI aren't happy they had to add him to the list of deaths."

"I can see their point."

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact he saved others."

"Still, he should have left the second half to us. Not rush back in half-cocked." Doc nodded.

"This is true…" With that, the two went silent, waiting before Eliza "Ash" Cohen finally arrived. She dressed in her kit, just without her trademark sunglasses and hat.

Walking up to the glass, arms crossed, a small sneer upon her lips.

"How is he?"

"Surprisingly calm." Twitch answered.

"I know you're angry, and you have a right to be. But he should be getting medical treatment." Ash never took her eyes off the young man.

"He'll get it once we're done." Ash turned and opened the door, sat down at the table, with Doc & Twitch following suite.

The three Operators bored into the young man, he returning it with; all the while continuing to absently play with the necklace.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ash asked, voice cold.

"No, Ma'am. I don't." Twitch noted the courtesy, most likely left over from his time in the Marines. She watched as he switched between the three of them, but kept his gaze most heavily on Ash.

"You're here, because you endangered the lives of innocent people." He went to speak but was cut off. "While you may have saved the lives of the first batch, it doesn't change the fact you still endangered the others, and are partly responsible for the death of Michael Wilson." A look of rage filled the young man's face for just a second before being replaced with regret. His shoulders, having risen a hint, slumped back down.

"I-…" He went quiet, not finishing what he was going to say, but watched as Ash opened the folder, revealing the contents inside. Any and everything on the young man, from blood type to dental records.

"Oscar Jackson." A beat. "Born in small town Michigan. Average grades throughout your school career. Joined the U.S. Marines in 2016 under the 04 MOS, before later being given 0431, Embarkation Specialist. Sent to MACS-4 in Okinawa, Japan in early 2017. Helped with multiple deployment exercises before going on one yourself to Korea for six months. Then, upon returning to Okinawa, met your then girlfriend, now wife, Victoria Lexington, who was a Seabee. Now Career Counselor in the Navy. In early 2019, was transferred to MCESG, Quantico, Virginia. During the fall of 2019, married Victoria Lexington and later had a son, Adam Jackson, on April 2nd.. Later EASed while on Terminal Leave on July 8th with an Honorable Discharge. Proceeded to go to University of California-Irvinside under the major of Criminology. Claims you would use your degree to become a Police Officer in hopes of making Detective or SWAT." She paused, seemingly taking a breath. But was really taking a moment to allow herself and the others to gauge his reaction. Indifference. "That sound about right?" He nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ash mimicked the gesture.

"Big plans, huh?" Twitch asked, watching as he looked to her within a second and answered, tone firm.

"Yes, Ma'am. Something I've learned about myself over the years, I always adapt my plans accordingly to whatever is thrown at me."

"She didn't ask you for all that." Ash hissed, causing Oscar to shrink just a hint. "Regardless, let's get down to business." She turned the page that was filled out with the smallest detail possible of what occurred in the last 24 hours. "On Tuesday, the 23rd of March, at 0800, classes began like normal and proceeded as so. At 1100, shots rang out among the campus, followed with multiple suicide bomb threats from individuals that had been going to the university as students. No call was given out, as the security team that had been working at the University during that day's shift, was secretly part of the same organization taking it over. By 1120, they had taken over the campus and had a large number of hostages. Professors, students and other employees." Ash looked to the young man. "You however, were conveniently not among them during the initial take over. You had been in the University's locker room, in your words, changing over to exercise."

"Yes, Ma'am." Oscar said, waiting a moment after Ash had gone quiet.

"Quite the coincidence." The young man raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Twitch though, could see the wheels turning within in his head. "At 1135, phone calls from multiple students were sent out to their parents. The terrorists were demanding ransom. Phone calls were then sent to the police, who arrived, in force, at 1150. At 1200, a live video feed was sent to the arriving force, demanding both the ransom, and the release of multiple prisoners who are associated with the terrorist organization, The White Masks. Negotiations were being attempted when, at 1221, gunshots could be heard from inside the University, and continuing for the next hour. At 1317, you appeared at the main building's front door, hands in the air and telling the police not to shoot, before escorting multiple hostages out. When the last one emerged, you began to follow her to the police line, but stopped and looked back to the roof and proceeded to shout that there was a sniper." A pause, Ash's eyes boring deep into the young man. "All before _anyone else_ noticed him; even with helicopters circling the campus." Another pause. "You then pushed the girl forward just enough to get her through the line, while running back to the building. Then, at 1320, after the sniper, who indeed been on the roof, was confirmed neutralized, you were stepping out to proceed to the police line, yourself. But stopped just long enough for the broadcast by the leader to play. I'm assuming to watch it?" Oscar nodded,

"Yes, Ma'am."

"So, despite hearing what he said about wanting you out of the building or else he would execute multiple hostages, you proceeded to head back in and proceed to make your way to them. Is this correct?" A pregnant pause. The air becoming heavy. Twitch watched as the young man's eyes darted from the file to Doc, then her, back to the file, and ending on Ash.

"Yes." No 'Ma'am' this time. Only a raspy, yet firm 'yes'.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I-…" Silence for a minute, he looking to the file. "I listened to the broadcast and-!"

"That isn't what I asked you! Why did you go through with what you did?"

"If you would let me explain, I would-!"

"It's a simple question!" Ash shouted, slamming her fist onto the table. Doc placed his hand over it.

"Let the boy explain. Hear him out. He's been answering your questions and that's what he's trying to do now." Ash shot a glare to the oldest of the quadro, before resetting her eyes on Oscar. Doc nodded to him. "Continue." His eyes looked to the man, one that showed a hint of trust and relaxation, before nodding slowly.

"When I listened to the video, I was going to do as he said, but… But when I heard their cries… When I saw the fear in their eyes. It… I…" He went quiet, eyes falling back to the table. "Something in me… It…"

"Snapped?" Twitch finished, Oscar nodding to her.

"Y-…Yeah."

"So," Doc began, leaning in a hint. "Their cries, the hostages, they sparked something in you, you're saying? You acted without a second thought?" Twitched watched as a look of thankfulness filled the young man's aqua eyes.

"Yes."

"Never mind the fact, there were officers and counter terrorist units on the scene to take charge of the situation." Ash shot.

"I didn't know that."

"You surely could have guessed that just from the amount of police vans and tents that had been set up." Ash retorted.

"I didn't want to take that risk." Oscar defended. "I didn't know the full situation and I didn't want to risk them being killed."

"Exactly!" Ash shouted. "You didn't know the full situation, and in turn, got Michael Wilson killed!" Oscar flinched, the words stinging, before he responded,

"I know that, okay?" A pause, something rose in his eyes. Anger. "I know I wasn't fast enough and I fucking hate myself for it! Why do you think my pace went even faster?! You have the fucking report, surely that shows I picked it up after his murder!" Twitch noted this was the first time he let his anger take over and knowledge that he knew just how much was in the report. It did note that after Michael's death at 1338, Oscar had increased his pace by a three-minute margin.

"That doesn't change anything! Because of your actions, his death occurred!"

"I couldn't just fucking sit back and not do anything, goddamn it!" Oscar roared, bringing his fist down onto the table, the sound of screws creaking from the sudden pressure. He remained still, breathing heavy as he stared into Ash's eyes, who returned the look with just as much intensity.

"What?" Ash began, tone sharp. "You wanted to be a hero? Be the big savior?" A pause, and an amused smirk. "Be the high-speed Operator you always dreamed of being?" Twitch noted Oscar's eyes widen just a hint before his jaw tightened. "Be the MARSOC operative that you never got the chance to be in the Marines?"

"What? You think I did what I did out of delusions of grandeur? To be spotlighted and picked despite the fact I know I can't go to any special ops or forces, anymore?!" He shouted the last bit. Twitch noticed the fire in his eyes and expressions. All genuine. "No! I told you, I did what I did because I-… I just couldn't stand hearing their cries and the look in their eyes!"

This time, Doc spoke,

"So, you did what you did, not for fame or glory? But because the amount of empathy you felt for them was so strong, you threw all safety and reason to the wind and rushed back in to try and save them yourself?" Oscar looked to Doc, taking in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes." No 'Sir' at the end of this one either, and clearer compared to the last. Twitch could easily tell by the hum from Doc, that despite the look of indifference, the man was smiling inside.

"So," Ash began, voice a hint stable. "Once you reached the base of operations and cleared it, while taking a bullet to your thigh in the process, you found out the leader had headed to the roof with a hostage. But you didn't immediately follow. You instead, freed the others, then continued pursuit?"

"Yes."

"There, you had the leader at gunpoint, who also had Christine Olsteen the same. It's said you tried to talk him down, but he refused and ordered you to drop your firearm."

"Yes."

"But instead, you kept aim and, despite not having a clear line of sight on his head, fired."

"Yes."

"Despite not knowing if we had snipers already trained on him."

"I assumed you did, but I didn't know how long you would wait. And, if the report doesn't state it, he kept taking steps towards the ledge of the building." Twitch raised an eyebrow, surprised the young man had noted that. The GIGN Operative glanced to the file and saw it did note the movement.

"You assumed he was going to jump off with the hostage?" Twitch asked.

"Yes."

"So, you took action?" Doc asked; Twitch noting his voice wasn't as warm as before. She knew how much of a humanitarian he was and disliked when civilian lives were endangered by Operators needlessly.

"Yes." Ash snorted a laugh.

"And, you hit the target, followed with rushing over to ensure she was uninjured. Then made your way down outside."

"Yes."

"Good shot." Twitch added, before Ash swiftly followed, glaring at her fellow,

"_Lucky_ shot." She returned her gaze to Oscar. "Then, before coming out, unloaded your weapon and tossed it outside before coming out. Hands up with Christine Olsteen in tow."

"Yes." A pause. "And here I've sat for the past hour or so."

"Indeed." Ash looked through the file, going over the report a second time. During it, Oscar asked,

"So, what are you trying to accuse me of?"

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked, not taking her eyes away from the file.

"I can tell by how you've spoke and worded some parts of the report that you suspect me of something. I want to know what." Ash did lift her eyes this time, boring them deep into his.

"You'll get that answer, if I feel like." Oscar didn't move, keeping his gaze matched with hers. Then, with Twitch watching the gears turning even more, a look of realization formed.

"You think I knew about the attack, don't you?" A beat. "Or, think I was in on it and somehow came up with some convoluted plan to come out as a hero." A scornful smirk formed. "Where I can be a 'high-speed Operator.'" Ash's jaw tightened.

"You said it, not me." Oscar nodded, smirk remaining before going quiet. His gaze shifting from all three Operators before him. Twitch noted that his eyes softened when they landed on Doc, remained the same when on her, but hardened when on Ash.

"How did you know about the sniper?" This caught the young man off-guard, before he answered,

"At one point, before I had been revealed to them, I heard on one of their radios they had stationed one on the roof and had covered himself with a tarp that blended in with its color. So as not to be seen by the helicopter that arrived soon after."

"Why didn't you take one of the radios." Ash asked, doubt within her eyes, causing the young man to wait a moment.

"It honestly didn't cross my mind…" Twitch noted his cheeks became flushed, a sign of embarrassment. "By the time I had gotten to the front door, I had forgotten about the sniper. I assumed I _was_ going be reunited with my wife and son." Oscar went the continue, but Twitch interrupted him.

"And when you were heading to the police line, your subconscious kicked in and you remembered the information." Oscar looked to and nodded at the GIGN Operative.

"Regardless," Ash suddenly spoke, "You're not getting off scot-free. You endangered lives, and you have to pay the consequences." She stood and walked out. Twitch followed, but noticed Doc took a second longer than he should have. His eyes focused intensely on the young man. Finally, he followed, meeting the two others in the viewing room.

"What is it?" Twitch asked her senior.

"He is quite extraordinary." Ash scoffed.

"He's reckless and a fool." Doc narrowed his gaze.

"Does this mean you feel the same about me?"

"Are you serious, Gustave? I thought you were the humanitarian? He got that boy killed!" Doc only nodded.

"Yes, and while that does bother me that he is partly responsible for his death. Along with firing upon a hostage to neutralize the leader; he still saved many others. He went back into the fire, when he knew he could have returned to safety. The amount of empathy he has is rare these days." Ash scoffed again and went to retort, but was interrupted by Twitch.

"So, what now?" Ash halted her words, looking to her fellow. And after glancing to Doc, answered,

"We report to Six…"

Many minutes later, the trio stood before their coordinator, Dr. Harishva Pandey, or Six, as his codename went. But he preferred to be called by his nickname, Harry.

The quadro were within a conference room, a rectangular table made of wood while seats of leather were placed at it. At the end, Harry sat, a laptop with a live feed of the same interrogation room Oscar sat in, including now, was visible.

Dressed in a simple t-shirt and pants, Harry motioned for the Operators to sit, both the GIGN Operators doing so, while Ash stood. The fire in her eyes still visible.

"Eliza, sit, please."

"With all due respect, I'd prefer to stand." Harry let out a sigh.

"How about some tea?" The man suggested, while bringing a cup of it to his lips, Doc & Twitch pouring themselves some.

"No, thank you." Harry gave a second sigh.

"Very well. Now, what do you have to report on our friend?" Ash narrowed her gaze for a second, before taking in a breath.

"It's as the report says, along with the security footage. He claims he was in the locker room changing over to exercise. He then-" Harry held up a hand.

"I know all that, Eliza. I mean what can you tell of him, mentally. Personality wise." Ash furrowed her brow.

"I'm not following." Then her eyes widened. "Wait… You're not thinking…" Harry only nodded with a smile. "Are you insane?!" Ash roared; he shrugged.

"I will decide when you tell me what I wish to know." He looked to Twitch. "What did you see?"

"He wasn't lying about anything, and whatever questions Gustave asked was answered with genuine honesty." Harry looked to the mentioned senior GIGN member.

"And what did you think?" Doc waited a beat, thinking over his answer.

"In all honesty, I think he is a person that is rare in this day and age." Harry gave a hum, taking a sip of his tea.

"Do tell."

"As I said to Eliza before we came up here," Doc motioned to the FBI Agent. "The fact that he went back in, when he could have easily gone back to the police line and been taken care of, shows just how much empathy he has." Doc paused, thinking over his words a second time. "And I feel, with the right training, he could become a vital asset." Ash let out an exacerbated sigh.

"And, again, what of Michael Wilson?" Doc shot her glare, while Harry motioned for the two to clam.

"Indeed, Gustave; what of knowing that if Oscar had done as ordered, Michael would still be alive?" Doc waited a bit longer this time, before re-locking their gaze.

"It does bother me that he is, in fact partly responsible for the boy's death. But we have to remember they also killed multiple others during the initial take over of the campus, unbeknownst to us at the time. And they could have executed more the longer we delayed to come up with an assault plan."

"We could have gone in and taken them down immediately before anything crossed their minds, if he hadn't been in there." Ash interjected, before Harry replied,

"That may be. But that doesn't change the fact, as Gustave said, he saved a large number of hostages in the first half." Ash went to speak, but Harry held up his hand again. "Please wait your turn, Eliza." He looked to the GIGN Operative. "Continue."

"It also bothers me that he fired on the leader when he had the girl at gunpoint. However, at the same time, we are trained to deal with those situations. And, we did have snipers on the man. But, he noted the man was taking steps towards the edge and was worried about his jumping off. The probability of it happening being quite high. Especially considering his situation." Harry looked to Twitch.

"Do you feel he would have jumped, Emmanuelle?" The blonde nodded.

"Yes. He had no options left, and was probably thinking of using it to become a martyr of some kind, via the news." A pause. "And I feel that his earlier comment about being adaptable is correct. Especially considering what we've seen on the security footage." Harry nodded and looked to Ash,

"You already know my stance on the kid." The coordinator of Rainbow only nodded, before placing his cup of tea onto the table, before bringing his hands together.

"So, we have a young man who just proved himself through trial by fire, literally I might add," Harry let out a small chuckle, causing the Operators to roll their eyes. "That is capable of himself in these types of situations. As well as being able to handle multiple firearms. And, deep within him, has the drive and mindset to become something greater than himself."

"So, you don't believe he knew about the attack beforehand?" Twitch asked, catching the man's attention, before he looked to Ash.

"With all due respect, it was a preposterous theory." He looked back to the laptop, not catching Ash's glare. "What will we do with you…?"

After Oscar had been escorted to a conference room, the very same conference that the four members of Team Rainbow had been in just a few minutes ago; he, of course, didn't know this. He sat upright in the chair, resting a hand on the table before him. All the while, continuing to play with the necklace that hung from his neck with the other.

It was when the door opened that his gaze shifted to it, his body tensed, ready to move. But when a man wearing glasses, a simple t-shirt and pants entered, he relaxed just a hint. He noted that he carried a tray with a teapot, two teacups, a folder and a small black device.; before placing it down. Then, took a seat across from Oscar and poured himself a cup. He glanced to the young man, and motioned with his free hand,

"Would you like a cup?" Oscar shook his head.

"No, Sir. Not really a fan of tea." The man took note of the noun, smile forming.

"Please, call me Harry, and very well. To each their own." Oscar watched as, the man now known as Harry, finished filling his cup and took a deep sip; followed with placing the file and device on the table. He motioned to the latter. "This is a recorder. I'm going to play it throughout the duration of our time together. Are you okay with that?" Oscar nodded, earning a mimicked gesture and smile from the man. "Good." He switched it on, followed with speaking the date. "So, my boy, how are you feeling?" The young man in question, rose an eyebrow.

"Decent, Sir?" Harry looked to the crimson bandage.

"Even with that bullet in your leg?" Oscar glanced to it.

"Went clean through. So, just two holes." Harry chuckled to the sentence.

"I see, well that's good. Apologies for not being able get you cleaned up. But we just have to see about something. Then, we'll get you proper treatment. Now, let me ask you another question, why did you do what you did?" The young man let out a sigh, eyes filling with a look of disdain.

"I wanted to try save the hostages and-"

"I don't mean that." The older of the two said, cutting off the younger. "I mean, why didn't you remain hidden? Why did you venture out into the campus, despite knowing you could be killed?"

"I've never been one to sit around and wait for help. I either figure out the task I'm assigned myself or ask for it. And considering I couldn't do the second, I acted."

"Despite having a phone with service on you?"

"I left it in the weight room when I rushed back into the locker room, after hearing the gunshots, followed with seeing one of the terrorists entering." Harry nodded, recalling the young man's phone had been found smashed in the room he mentioned.

"And why not try to remain hidden?"

"As I said, Sir, I don't wait for help. I knew they would find me eventually and possibly kill me. And I wasn't going to risk that." He went quiet, eyes taking on a fire. "Not when I have a son and wife to care for." Harry nodded, going silent for a minute.

"I won't beat around the bush, I've read the report, watched the security footage and spoken to my colleagues on what they think of you. So, I know all I need to know. But I wanted to sit down personally and have a discussion. Something I was curious about, when you heard the hostage's cries, did you think of your son, at all?" A pause, Oscar furrowed his brow. "Do you think, perhaps it was a paternal instinct that kicked in, despite your young age? That knowing if they died, you could only imagine what other fathers would think when they heard the news their child was dead?" The young man waited many minutes, thinking the answer.

"I don't know." A beat. "Possibly." Multiple this time, his eyes focusing elsewhere, while deep in thought. "All I know is, I've held a greater than average amount of empathy for people. I mean, hell, I felt bad when I received a call from a college asking me to attended their online university and I had to tell them no. Despite knowing they surely had thousands with them already." Harry nodded, recalling what Doc had said when reporting his thoughts to the coordinator. He brought his hands together, resting his chin on them.

"I see… I think, it was more than just that." A pause, Harry's dark eyes boring into Oscar's own. "No. I think, despite what you claim, you did want to play the hero." Oscar went to speak, but the man rose his hand. "Ah! Hear me out…" The boy relaxed, sitting back into the chair. "It is not a bad thing to want to be the hero, under the right circumstances. But, given the current state of things, and what transpired following your, what was supposed to be, initial escape. I feel you were in the wrong." Oscar only stared, taking in the words, before shifting his eyes to the recorder. "A young man, with a promising future, was killed, because you went against their demands. Along with getting your self injured, in the process. You went back in with your emotions under less control. One especially, anger. Something I easily noted. Especially, with how you more… brutal, I guess the word would be, when dispatching the remaining terrorists." Oscar easily knew what he meant. Flashes of intense hand-to-hand battles that had taken place went through his mind. From snapping or crushing necks and skulls with his bare hands or boots. Using dead bodies as shields from incoming fire. Along with taking more stabs than necessary, when it came to using the knife he had acquired early on in the situation. Harry reached to the file on the table, opening it. Oscar noting it looked just a hint thicker compared to the first he saw. "However, I noticed it really showed when you witnessed the death of Michael Wilson." He looked to the young man. "Why is that?"

"You said you already spoke with your colleagues, who I'm assuming were the three I sat down with. Surely they told you." Harry gave a hum.

"Indeed. You hate the fact you didn't reach them in time to stop it and it infuriated you that his blood was on your hands." Oscar only nodded. "However, I think it was more than just that." He returned his gaze to the file. "You have shown bouts of extreme anger throughout your life. Granted, it seemed to have calmed down after entering your Junior year of high school. But re-rose a year after joining the Marines. The main cause being the MOS you enlisted under." Harry looked back to Oscar's eyes and could tell the file was correct. The young man's aqua looked away, towards the floor while his jaw tightened. "You wanted to be an Infantryman, but was never given the chance. When asked why, you would say it was how you were raised. Classic actions movies and video games, having filled your brain with promises of adventure and chaos." Oscar's jaw tightened harder, along with his hand becoming a fist.

"I know life isn't a game…" He mumbled. "I know if I die, I'm done."

"I never said you didn't know that. I simply stated that's what you've told others." A pause. "So, with the knowledge that you would never be given the chance to prove yourself to be like those you've watched, played as, or heard about, your anger came back. And has been there ever since." A beat, Harry looking over the file while flashing back to the security footage he watched. "After neutralizing the first terrorist, you exhibited the usual signs of distress that comes with the knowledge of having killed someone. But afterwards, you refocused and continued with your self-assigned mission. And during it, despite having no combat experience or training, save for what you learned at you're branches combat school that all Marines must go through; you showed, more or less, a decent amount of tactical knowledge and levelheadedness. As well as a good deal of knowledge with all the firearms you used. Even if I know very little on the subject." Harry finished with a chuckle. "I can assume that you gained all that knowledge from what you watched and played?" Oscar gave a hesitant nod. "So, you're a visual learner, then?" Oscar shook his head.

"No. I've been told I'm more of a kinesthetic." Harry blinked.

"Really?" A nod.

"When it comes to things that don't really interest me, I am. Like mathematics or new systems I had to learn when I was in the Marines, regarding whatever my Shop tasks were. But when it's something that I do find interesting. Like when I joined my first station, MCAS Futenma's, SAF team and they showed us everything regarding our Benelli M4s-" Harry cut him off,

"You're visual learner." Oscar nodded, again. "Fascinating." A beat. Then something rose within the senior's eyes. "One moment that I found rather interesting, was when you were by the classrooms and became pinned at a corner. You waited for the initial gunfire to stop, then grabbed a piece of debris and, from what I can gather, listened. Then, tossed it and immediately followed through and neutralized the targets; when their attention had been focused on the distraction." Harry waited another beat, before continuing, curiosity growing. "Tell me, what were you listening for?"

"Their breathing. I could tell by how rapid it was that they were twitchy and waiting for any signs of movements." Harry nodded, smile staying wide before he continued,

"Back to why I brought up your anger, I feel you were using this as an outlet for it. Taking out all your rage and frustration on the targets." Harry watched as Oscar's eyes flicked away, avoiding the man's gaze. "Would I be wrong?" A minute of silence passed.

"No…" Harry gave a nod.

"Now tell me, what happened during the second half; when you had let your emotions completely take over?" Oscar returned the gaze before he furrowed his brow again, looking to the floor. The gears within his mind turning. Then, he looked to his bandaged leg, and re-met the man's eyes. "Exactly. In the first, while they fueled you to survive, you were focused and aware of your surroundings and took mental notes. Now compare that to your second half of the incident; you let emotions take over, and during your last firefight, allowed your vision to tunnel." He motioned to the bandage. "And that is the result. You became fiercer, but sloppy." A shift occurred in Oscar's eyes, before trying to hide it. Harry only smiled wider and pointed to his head. "That's the difference between emotions in and out of control. They can be a powerful tool, when harnessed correctly, as evident from the first half of your little escapade." He set the file down, replacing it with his cup and taking a sip. "Now then, I've read you're currently going to college for Criminology, and once you get your diploma, are thinking of becoming a Detective or SWAT Officer. Why?" Oscar waited a moment.

"Deep down, I still want to see if I have what it takes to be in combat. But I guess I've kind of proved that today. But, also because I still want to be part of something more." Harry nodded.

"Indeed. Do you still wish to become either of them?"

"Yes… If I don't get sent to prison, that is…" Harry snickered.

"You're not going to prison, my boy. Despite what happened, you're not the one that pulled the trigger or anything of the sort. And, you did save all of the other hostages. If you were to be sent to prison, the outcry would be heard everywhere, I'm sure." Harry saw a wave of relief wash over the young man, something that made the older of the two, snicker again. "However, I do have an offer that may interest you." He watched as intrigue formed in the young man's eyes. "How would you feel about joining our team?" Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Team Rainbow." His eyes widened.

"W-what?" Oscar snorted a laugh.

"You'd have to go through a little selection process, just to make sure you're up to snuff. But, if you do, I would allow you to join our team."

"What about the fact I haven't been with a special forces or operations team, before?"

"Not an issue. And as I said, you'll have to pass a selection process. And if you do, you'll go through training to learn the skills needed to be with us." Oscar's eyes flicked about, his mind processing the information given to him. Then, re-meeting the man's eyes, gave a nod. "So," He held out a hand. "I take it that's a yes?" Oscar grasped the man's hand, giving a firm squeeze and shake.

"Yes."

"Excellent." The man took a sip of his tea, before a look formed in his eyes. Then, he reached over and paused the recorder. "Keep this off the record, but I remember about a year ago, I was talking to one of my colleagues. She was in a bit of a conundrum with, in my opinion, a slight identity crisis. Claiming she was nothing more than a simple nail, waiting to be driven into its mark. I reconciled her little predicament by ensuring her that she was not a nail, but a scalpel." He gave a smile of fondness, before focusing back to Oscar. "What I'm having trouble with, is deciding what you are… A hammer or scalpel?" A pause, before his eyes slowly lit up. "Or perhaps, you're something else entirely…"

"You can't be serious!" Ash roared, standing to her feet from the chair she had been sitting in. The original four now back into the same conference room. "No experience with special forces! No prior combat experience! Nothing, but that one incident, where he got lucky to make it out alive! Along with rushing in, the way he did and getting that boy killed! You're letting him in?! Just like that?!" Harry watched Ash count off her complaints, his hands together before giving a nod.

"He'll have to go through a selection process and if he passes, which I have a feeling he will, yes. He will be let into Team Rainbow."

"Harry, do you have any idea how _bad_ of an idea, this is?! It's bad enough you let Private Contractors in, like Nighthaven! But now this?! Some random kid!" Harry gave another nod. The FBI Agent could only stare before slamming her fist into the counter. "Fine! But if anything goes wrong, it's on your head!" The coordinator smiled, watching as the woman left the room, fuming.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He glanced to Doc & Twitch, who had watched the whole ordeal. "After he is looked after and been with his family for a some time, I want you two to meet with him." He glanced to the senior of the GIGN Operatives. "I want you and Mike to mentor him. As you said, he has an extraordinary amount of empathy that can be an asset. But he must also learn to hone his anger and learn to control his emotions. So, we will also have Jordan join. Teach him how to do just that, control them."

"What about Eliza?" Doc asked, most likely referring to the fact she worked within the same counter-terrorist unit as Thermite. Harry simply smiled.

"She'll come around." A pause. "Perhaps when he proves himself again."

"Do you have a codename for him?" Another pause, this one longer. The coordinator's eyes focusing on the file that sat in front of him. His mind bringing everything he knew about the young man to the forefront. Then, glancing out a window, watched as a K9 vehicle pull-up, followed with a Belgian Malinois hop out and followed its handler. Information regarding the canine soon followed, from it's more muscular build compared to most breeds, fierce loyalty, and steadfastness in the face of danger, Rainbow's coordinator smiled just a hint wider,

"Malinois…"


End file.
